Overprotectiveness
by angela123111
Summary: Batman watches the monitors, stalking the Boy Wonder and his date. RobinXKid Flash BoyXBoy  Other adventures with Batman being protective of his adoptive son.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, what are you looking at?" Alfred asked as he walked into the Batcave to bring him food.

"Huh?" Batman immediately blacked the monitors. "Nothing important just surveilance."

"Of Central City?" Alfred raised his brow. "Sir, I don't mean to intrude, but are you spying on Master Richard and Master Wally?"

Batman kept his cool. "No, I am just helping out the Flash. That is all."

"Master Bruce." Alfred said sternly, and gave him a look, that frightened him.

Batman looked at him, bravely, but after a minute, he couldn't face it anymore. "Okay." he confesses. "I'm spying on them. Alfred, I don't trust him."

"Who? Master Richard or Master Wally?"

"Who do you think? Wally of course. He is a teenager with raging hormones!" Batman exclaimed, worringly. "He will hurt Dick, I just know it."

"Sir, why don't you have the boys hang around at home? That way you can keep a closer eye on them?" Alfred suggested.

"I suppose." Batman turned on the monitors and saw something he didn't want to see. His eyes widened and he became speechless.

"What is it, sir?" Alfred looks at the monitor and sees the two boys kissing. "Oh, my."

Batman's eye started twitching. "Alfred, call Dick and tell him the Joker is attacking the city and he needs to come back immediately."

"But sir, that is a lie. Are you sure you want to break up their 'date'?" Alfred asked, not really minding what he sees.

Batman fumed. "Well some villain will attack eventually and yes, break them up, now!"

"Yes, yes." Alfred started calling Dick. "Hello, Master Richard. Master Bruce requests your prescence immediately. Apparently the Joker is attacking."

"Gotcha." Dick replied."I'll be right there." He hung up.

On the monitor, it can be shown that the brunette is explaining to the red-head of the situation. Wally pouted but nodded his head. Then he grinned.

"Why is he grinning?" Batman said angrily.

The two men see Wally picking up Dick and then nothing. Wally ran off with him.

Batman stood up, glaring at the monitor. He slammed his fists on his desk. He immediately started typing, trying to find them and..

"Yo, Bats. He's here." Wally grinned and put Dick down.

Batman glared at him, walked over and pulled Dick close to his side.

"Hey!" The younger teen yelled out. "What was that for?"

"Son, you know how I feel about you two, right." Batman said to him. Dick nodded. "I want the two of you to.."

Alfred coughed rather loudly and looked at the Dark Knight, sternly.

"...hang out here for now on. Okay?" He said, forced. Alfred nodded in approval.

"Really, Dad?" Dick asked, excited and happily. He hugged him. "Thank you so much."

On the sidelines, Wally froze up, scared.

"Ho ho ho." Alfred laughed a bit. "It'll be a pleasure seeing you here, Master Wally. Remember one little thing."

Wally turned his head and looked at the butler.

Alfred looked at him sternly."I know everything so be careful. Ho ho ho." He laughed heartily afterwards.

"_What have I gotten myself into?" _Wally thought to himself, glumly.

* * *

><p>Will be a two-shot. If I get enough reviews, it'll come faster.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

In the Wayne mansion, the two boys are sitting on the couch watching the plasma TV.

"Hey, Rob?" Wally whispered.

"Yeah?" The Boy Wonder answered.

"Why does your Dad have so many guns?" Wally asked in fear.

"He doesn't have that many." Dick replied.

"Really? Then why does he have to clean them now?" Wally leaned in to him.

Coughing sounds are heard from behind them. Wally immediately pulls back.

"So Wally, are you having a good time?" Bruce Wayne asks from the background.

He is currently sitting down in what could be called the hunting room. He takes a rag and is slowly cleaning his rifle. Bullets are right next to him on the table.

"No, sir." Wally squeaks out.

"That's great. Now move a little bit more to your left." Bruce ordered.

"Yes, sir." He moved a few inches away from Dick.

The boy looked at the redhead, curiously, then he smiled. "Let's play some video games."

"Sure."

The two boys got the game console out and popped in some fighting game and played loudly.

Bruce started massaging his temple at the sounds.

"Would you like some tea, Master Bruce?" Alfred appeared by his side with a teaset in a tray.

Bruce looked at him a bit startled, but nodded. Alfred poured him a cup. Bruce took it and sighed.

"Alfred, look at him. He's all grown up. He has a boyfriend and.." He took a sip and became quiet.

"Ho ho ho. Don't worry. Master Richard will not leave you."

"You mean us."

Alfred smiled. "Yes, us. We are his family. It is not likely that Master Richard will run off with Master Wally anytime soon."

Bruce's eye twitched.

"Sir, you need to relax. May I suggest a trip to a tropical paradise?"

Bruce looked at him in disbelief.

"I was merely joking. But sir, you really do need a break. You do know if you ask the other heroes. They will cover for you."

Bruce grumbled.

"Sir, if you don't take a vacation soon, I will tie you to the bed and call everybody that you are sick and lock everything up." Alfred threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, sir. You know I would. Remember when you were young and refused to take your medicine?"

His eyes widened. "Fine, I'll take a vacation." He sighed in defeat.

"In the wilderness, with no electronics whatsoever."

"But!" Bruce protested.

"No buts. You and Master Richard will go camping and that is final." Alfred said, sternly.

"Fine." Bruce turned towards the boys. "Dick, we're going camping next weekend!"

"Can Wally come?" Dick asked. Wally shook his head fiercly but the he paid no heed.

"Well..." Bruce glanced at Alfred.

"Of course, Master Wally is allowed to come. Just get his parent's permission." Alfred cut the Dark Knight out.

"Okay." Dick smiled widely at Wally. "It'll be so much fun."

"But Rob, I don't really.." Wally started but Dick pouted and he lost all resolve. "Yeah it'd be fun. I'll just call my mom."

He ran off to use the landline.

"Alfred, this will not be relaxing." Bruce sulked.

"Buck up, sir. This will be quality bonding time." Alfred said.

He groaned and pouted. "Fine. You will make sure everything will be okay, right?"

"Yes, Master Bruce." Alfred smiled, reassuringly. "Now go pack up and I'll get the other prepartions ready."

* * *

><p>Sorry I didn't update. So this will be continued, if you guys like it. POLL<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Rob! Where are you?" Wally calls out, but hears nothing.

He is lost on a mountain surrounded by trees and wild animals. He's holding onto a gigantic backpack with a lot of food in it.

"I hate nature." He grumbles. He starts trudging upward. "I know that they are somewhere near the top." He sighs.

He runs upward and accidentally trips on a tree root. He falls smack on his face and the backpack smothering him. He gets up frustrated.

"Where are they?" He clenched his teeth.

"Wally!" Dick swung from the trees to him, he flipped and landed in front of the shocked speedster.

"Dick!" He looks so relieved and hugs him. He looks like he's going to cry. "I was tying my shoe and then the two of you were gone!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Dad saw a rare bird and we followed it. We didn't realize you weren't with us until we lost it." Dick explained apologetically.

"How'd you not realize I was gone? What am I the Invisible Man?" He said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Dick hugged him harder and Wally put his head on his.

When he did, something shot past him barely hitting him. His eyes widened and he let go of the boy. He looked up and saw Bruce Wayne and a shotgun pointing at him. Dick saw the trembling fear coming from his boyfriend and looks behind him.

"Dad! What are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"Oh, I saw a duck and shot at it. I was thinking it would make a good meal." The millionaire replied and put the gun down.

"Duck hunting, seriously? I thought you didn't kill things!" Wally wailed.

"No, only duck hunting. He says it's a gentlemen's sport." Dick explained to Wally. "Are you okay?"

"Uh." It was too much for Wally. He fainted.

An undetermined amount of time later, he wakes up in a sleeping bag. He sits up and sees inside of a tent. He gets out and sees it's dark outside and there's a fire going.

"Walls! You're awake!" Dick says with a pile of wood in his arms.

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours. We set everything up while you were unconscious." Dick put the wood next to the tent.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"It's okay. I don't think you would've been much help, since this is your first time camping right?" Dick says to him.

"In real nature, yeah." He feels embarrassed and Dick smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek.

It made Wally feel better.

A deep cough is heard. Wally's eyes go wide and looks in the direction of the cough.

"It is nice for you to join us, Wally." The deep voice belonging to the millionaire says. Bruce has a fishing vest on and is holding a fishing pole and a sack of fish. Dick, you will prepare the fish. Wally, go and get more wood. If you happen to confront a bear, scream as loud as possible while running towards the bear."

"Dad! Don't tell him that!" Dick says to Bruce. He turns to Wally. "If you see a bear, be as quiet as possible and run away."

"There are bears out there?" Wally gulped.

"Yes, big scary ones ready to rip anyone that sees one to shreds." Bruce said with a straight face. Dick shakes his head.

"Don't believe that either, anyways that will only happen if they get angry."

"Okay." Wally says a bit worried and he runs into the forest.

"Dad, why did you do that? You shouldn't lie to him." Dick confronted him.

"I didn't lie. I just bent the truth a little." He said with a manly pout. "Now go clean the fish and I'll sharpen sticks."

"Fine. But we're talking about this later." Dick reluctantly agreed. He started cutting the fish to get guts outs. Bruce sharpened sticks and took the fish after Dick was done with them and skewered them. They repeat the process until all the fish were skewered.

Then screaming is heard from the forest, followed by cries of "Bigfoot!" A minute later, Wally was back, pale and sweating, holding a pile of sticks.

"BIGFOOT!" He clamoured out.

Dick went to him, worried for him. "What do you mean?"

"I saw Bigfoot! He was hairy and was grumbling and.." Wally freaks out.

"Wally, that's a bear." Dick said, and tried to calm down the redhead. "Bigfoot is scientifically impossible. Right?" He said trying to appeal to Wally's passion for science.

"But, I saw him. He looked human and was grumbling and!"

"Wally, it was dark. Calm down and get ready to eat. You can sit next to me." Bruce said and pat next to him on the log. Wally whimpered in fear.

"Dad, can he sit by me? Pretty please?" Dick gave him puppy dog eyes. Bruce tried to resist but failed.

"Fine." He said begrudgingly.

Dick smiled in glee and Wally sighed in belief. They sat down on the opposite log. The fire blaring in the middle of it. Wally was still shaken up.

"Was that Bigfoot? Every fiber in me says no but.." Wally thought confused.

After dinner, Wally eating most of it. They had to decide on who sleeps in which tent.

"Wally, you're sleeping with me." Bruce said, more stated.

"But I want him to sleep with me!" Dick whined. "He's my boyfriend!"

"That is why he's not sleeping with you. I don't know what will happen if I leave you two alone together." Bruce explained promptly.

"Don't I get a say?" Wally asks.

"NO!" They both replied. They started a glaring match.

Wally shook his head and yawned. "I'm going to sleep. So you two do whatever you want." Wally went into a tent and fell asleep.

The two didn't hear him.

At the end of the day, the Dynamic Duo ended up sleeping in the same tent together. Wally was by himself, murmuring about Bigfoot.

* * *

><p>Poll Please review. Sorry if it's a bit strange with the Bigfoot.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

During the night, as Wally laid sleeping. Something or someone was moving around his tent. Grumbling and groans happened and pokes at the tent happened.

Wally opened one of his eyes. Still half-asleep, he said "Dick, is that you?"

"GRRRR!"

"Ahhh!" Wally screams and runs out into the opposite tent holding on to the first person he could. Unfortunately it was the wrong one.

So Wally right now is screaming for his life, while holding onto the moody billionaire. Wally was shouting out. "Monster, Bigfoot!"

Bruce reached out and grabbed Wally's neck. "Shut up."

Wally whimpered in fear. Dick laid up and rubbed his eyes. "Wally? What's wrong?"

"He probably had some stupid nightmare. Go back to sleep." Bruce told Dick in a more gentler voice.

"Okay." Dick sleepily said, then he gets back up. "Dad, let go of him."

Bruce sighed and let go. Wally immediately clinged onto Dick, sobbing. Dick stroked his back, trying to comfort him.

"What happened, Wally?" Dick asks him, concerned.

"I heard a noise outside, so I thought it was you, but, but," He cries more.

Bruce rolls his eyes and grumbles. He puts on a coat, grabs a flashlight, and goes outside. He looks around the area outside of Wally's tent. He doesn't see anything until he finds an anomaly. There in the ground was a giant rectangular footprint.

"Hmm, damn it. The kid was right." He sighed deeply and went back to the tent. He saw the two teenagers hugging one another. He pulled them apart and sat in the middle of the two.

"So what'd you find, Dad?"

"The kid was sort of right. Not Bigfoot but something worse."

"What can be worse than Bigfoot?" Wally asks.

"Cinderblock. I don't know why but we're going to find out."

The boys nod at him. Bruce gets out his bag and unloads a lot of gadgets.

"I thought Alfred took these away?" Dick asks, confused.

Bruce smiled mischievously. "I have my ways. Just don't tell him." He goes into Commander Batman mode. "Okay, Wally. I need you to scour the mountain for a possible location and Dick, I need you to find any possible locations by using satellite images and any recent news that might give light to his plan."

"Roger."

In the next hour, Wally circled the mountain but couldn't find anything too suspicious. Luckily, Dick found something.

"Okay, by using thermal imagining I have located several bodies of heat signatures. I marked off our positions and the ones on the bottom are possibly hikers and the ranger's station, therefore these three spots are the only ones that I have no idea about."

Wally was breathing heavily and he took a deep breath. "This one here are just campers, this one are boy scouts." He pointed out.

"How about this one?"

"They may be those guys that offered me moonshine." Wally said.

"Dammit. This is so whelming." Dick cursed in frustration.

"Dick, calm down." Bruce ordered. He looked at the map and noticed something. "Look at this. Underneath us."

There was a heat signature underneath them, since the device he used only showed a general scope of the signatures, they were blended into one proportionally.

Dick slaps his head. "How did I not see that? Of course the signature is too large just to be us three."

"It's okay. You're tired. We all are." Bruce says as he glares at Wally. The speedster flinches. "At least we now know why Wally has been experiencing all these occurrences."

"What we need is to find their entrance. Considering we haven't seen anything remotely out-of-place, we might need to catch one of them, but with that we might need to require bait." Dick said and then the two were looking at Wally. Wally started sweating nervously.

"Why are you looking at me?" Wally asked as he became increasingly scared to their smiling.

...

Wally was walking around the campsite, nervously whistling to himself. _I seriously think this is a horrible idea. _He thinks.

He kept walking around in circles for a few minutes and just as he was about to give up hope.

"WHOOO?!"

He flinches and slowly turns around and sees Cinderblock and yells incoherently and runs away as if he was a regular human. He had to run slow enough for the villain to keep up.

He ran toward a large mossy area and he quickly ran to his normal speed and Cinderblock became a bit confused until he stepped into a pitfall. It was deep enough that he couldn't get out. Batman and Robin look over at him.

"Now what?" Kid Flash asks as he heads back to them.

"Now we wait." Robin said.

"His companions will definitely look for him and then we'll strike." Batman added.

"Okay." The redhead exhausted leaned onto Robin. Batman did not like it so he grabbed him by the back of his costume and dangled him over the pit. Wally inaudibly screamed from the sudden shock.

"Batman! Stop that. Look how scared he is." Robin exclaimed.

Batman just blinks at him and then realizes what he is doing. "Oops."

He put Wally back and looked at Batman cowardly. "What the heck did you do that for?"

The Dark Knight shrugs and walks away.

Wally was baffled and Dick just shook his head.

"Sorry, that just happens once in a while." Dick apologizes.

Wally hugged him as much as he could, easing his fear as much as possible. Dick rubs his back comfortingly before breaking free of the embrace. Dick held his hand though.

"Let's go. Batman will think something bad has happened if we don't follow him." Dick leads Wally.

"Fine." Wally sighs.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
